


Past and Consequences

by Dragonsigma



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/pseuds/Dragonsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only natural that Cala should offer to tutor the boy he saved from a disastrous spell. He did not realize until much later that Dazhis was not to be trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/gifts).



Cala had studied philosophy and the processes of the mind for many years. He knew how emotion could heighten perception, or blur it.

He, best of all of them, knew the danger of thinking himself into dark holes from which he might never emerge. He knew he could dwell on this until the world crumbled to dust around him and it would do him not a single speck of good, yet somehow he could not tear himself away. The question, unanswerable, would haunt him, perhaps forever.

Had Dazhis always sought only his own advancement, or had he been an honest man corrupted over time by ambition and greed? And which would be worse?

Did it matter?

~

The sudden tension in his head, the discordant whine of a miscast spell, was the only warning Cala had. The next moment saw him leaping halfway across the room, his books crashing forgotten to the library floor behind him.

He felt for the knot of energy, snatched it away from a boy in a new novice's robe, redirected it before it spun itself further out of either of their control. The magic dissipated in a rain of sparks that scorched the stone floor.

It was a few moments before the bright spots in his vision cleared, and several more before he registered the burns on his hands where the magic had fought his grasp. Other students were staring at him now, but his current concern wasn’t for them.

The boy glared indignantly at Cala over the ancient text spread out on a table before him, seemingly ignorant of how close he had come to self-immolation. Another moment and he would have lost control entirely, letting the magic sear through his body like lightning. Whatever he had attempted, it was leagues beyond his current ability. He had potential, yes, perhaps even dachenmaza potential, but neither the training nor the wisdom to use it yet.

“We needed no assistance,” the boy snapped, and then Osmaza Vacha's ringing footsteps and stern voice cut off anything more he might have said.

“Dazhis, Cala, what is this?”

Both boys bowed, giving the respect due a teacher of magic. The others scurried back to their own work, not wishing to catch his eye.

“Osmaza,” Cala began, when Dazhis did not speak, ”there was a spell slipped from control. We redirected it.”

Vacha surveyed the burn marks at Cala’s feet. “So we see.” He leaned over the table to peer at the book Dazhis had been using, and frowned at what he read. "No novice should ever attempt such dangerous workings.” He closed the book and picked it up, stern gaze settling on Dazhis’s face. A silence followed, heavy and threatening. The sounds of footsteps and turning pages went quiet, or took on a too-casual air as the novices turned their attention from their studies to their erring fellow.

“We believe that boys should be taught by the lash," Vacha said. “We find the lesson is learned better that leaves an… impression.”

Cala’s ears flattened. Yes, Dazhis’s experiment had been ill-planned and nearly fatal, but did he deserve such punishment? Cala had seen a boy whipped once before, for cheating, and the memory of that day still left him ill.

“Osmaza,” Cala protested, “we do not believe there is the need. It was a simple mistake, nothing more.”

“‘Simple mistake?’” Vacha repeated questioningly. He looked from Cala to Dazhis. “And what will prevent you from making such a mistake again as soon as we turn our back?"

Cala said, surprising himself, “We will tutor him.”

Why had he said it? He was under no obligation to this boy. But if it would spread knowledge, if it would keep Dazhis safe, Cala could see no reason not to. His teachers trusted and liked him; maybe Vacha would allow this.

“We do not need—“ Dazhis cut himself off.

Vacha looked between them for several tense moments.

“It would do you well,” he said at last, "to study what fates can befall the untrained and overambitious.”

Dazhis bowed his head. “We will be more cautious in future.”

“Very well. See that you are.” It was plainly a dismissal, and Dazhis heeded it, casting one irritated glance back at the book Vacha had taken from him.

"Have that seen to,” Vacha said when Dazhis had left, nodding to Cala’s burns. “And, Cala,” he added, “that was admirable.” His gaze hardened. "And _foolish_. Be grateful Dazhis's mistake did not cost the both of you your lives.” He turned and strode away, leaving no chance for a reply.

Cala gathered his scattered books in stinging hands and sought the infirmary.

There was ink spilled across his notes now, blotting out Hanevis Athmaza’s theories on the equivalent exchange of energy, but that was simple enough to fix. Cala had learned that spell several months ago from the Athmaz’are librarian after another student had tripped him in a corridor and splashed ink over his papers and robes.

The librarian, a sharp-eyed man who jealously guarded his domain, had dryly remarked that Cala likely knew the material well enough to teach it, even without notes. He had also taught Cala how to enchant his belongings to spit acid into a would-be thief’s face, but Cala cringed at the thought of doing such a thing and had never put the spell into use.

The healer on duty made quick work of the burns, muttering under his breath all the while about reckless students and overbearing teachers. Cala didn’t bother correcting him; the last thing he wanted was another lecture about the time he had forgotten to eat for several days and then collapsed in the middle of a lesson.

He saw Dazhis again that day, at the novices’ evening meal.

Cala sketched diagrams in a notebook between bites of stew and bread. He was so focused that he almost didn’t notice Dazhis approach.

"I suppose I owe you my thanks,” Dazhis said, taking a place next to Cala on the long benches. “It was a foolish thing I did earlier, and your intervention likely saved my life.”

“Osmaza Vacha is correct to describe advanced magic as dangerous.” Cala set down his pen. Dazhis watched his hand.

"You were injured, for my sake,” Dazhis said. The guilt in his voice pulled at Cala’s heart, and as much as he wanted to return to his notes, he couldn’t leave Dazhis hurting.

“It is of little concern.” Cala gave a faint smile. “I will heal."

“You must know much of magic,” Dazhis said after a few moments.

“It is said I might make dachenmaza, someday.” Cala did not say it out of pride, though any pride certainly would have been justified.

"…wouldst teach me?” 

“If thou wilt listen,” Cala said, smiling. He had promised Osmaza Vacha, after all. And certainly there was no way he could refuse those avid eyes and that rueful smile. “This diagram, for instance,” he began, brushing crumbs from his notebook, "shows the movement of energy through various materials…"

He spoke at length on everything from basic principles to abstract theory, and Dazhis listened to every word as few before ever had.

When Dazhis returned with more questions, wishing to know more, do more, Cala saw no reason not to offer all he could.

And if Dazhis had gone from resentment to remorse perhaps too fast to be believed, Cala paid it no mind.

~

That day was not the first time Cala saved Dazhis from the consequences of his ambition. Maybe it was unwise, but how could he not give all he was able to protect one he soon grew to love?

He could protect Dazhis from a spell gone wrong, but he could not, and knew he should not, protect him from the consequences of treason.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the tiny fandom discussion and RP at http://www.slashnet.org/webclient/thegoblinemperor


End file.
